


Loyal

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia's thoughts on Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Malia knows Stiles doesn’t fully understand - or believe - her when she says she wouldn’t leave without him.

Not that she blames him, of course he wouldn’t understand.

Stiles doesn’t understand because he wasn’t a coyote for 8 years, he doesn’t know that coyotes mate for life.

Malia also knows that humans  _don’t_ mate for life. Human relationships are fickle, and they always end for one reason or the other.

Thankfully, Stiles isn’t a normal human so maybe he’d be the exception.

Now, Malia just has to prove she’d be a good mate, and she knows exactly how to do it.

Stiles cares about his friends, is willing to  _die_ for them. If she can play nice with his friends; show she’s loyal to him and his pack he’ll accept her as his mate.

Then they can split off, start their own pack. He’s be hers and she’d be his.

They’d live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
